dnd_5e_dark_sun_conversion_progressfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer
The Sorcerer class for the Dark Sun campaign setting will operate the same as the Warlock class listed in the PHB. They will be arcane casters, and as such, are subject to the Defiler and Preserver magic rules listed on the Magic page. Some Eldritch invocations, such as Chains of Carceri, require the target to be a celestial, fiend, or elemental. Elementals and elementally-infused creatures are on Athas, but there are no celestials or fiends. Instead, the Chains of Carceri and other such spells may be used on any Outsider or incorporeal undead in addition to elementals. Instead of the Patrons listed in the PHB, the available choices for the Otherworldly Patrons will be Rajaat the Warbringer, a specific sorcerer-king, or an undead entity known as The Grey Wraiths. The Sorcerer will receive class features and abilities at the same rate as the warlock listed in the PHB, though their features and spell lists will differ from those given under the Patrons section. These patron features will mostly be a shuffling of existing features with slight alterations, name changes, and flavor retouching. The alterations will be listed below. Rajaat, The Warbringer – Shadow, cold, imprisonment Custom spell list * 1st Identify, Ray of Sickness * 2nd Blindness/Deafness, Knock * 3rd Sleet Storm, Phantom Steed * 4th Evard's Black Tentacles, Ice Storm * 5th Cone of Cold, Geas Features: * One of the Shadowfolk Functions like the Archfey's Fey Presence; effect is awe or fear instead of charm or fear * Shadowstep This will function like the Archfey's Misty escape feature. Instead of poofing into mist, the user disappears into his or her silhouette. * Echoes of His Immortality This functions the same as the Fiend's Fiendish Resilience feature * To the Black Functions like the Fiend's Hurl Through Hell, but deals cold damage, and the only creatures exempt are those native to the Black. A Sorcerer-king – Fire, defiling Custom spell list * 1st Burning Hands, Command * 2nd Scorching Ray, Melf's Acid Arrow * 3rd Fireball, Stinking Cloud * 4th Wall of Fire, Arcane Eye * 5th Contagion, Dominate Person Features: * Pragmatic Defiling This functions the same as the Fiend's Dark One’s Blessing feature. * The King’s Response This functions the same as the Fiend's Dark One’s Own Luck feature * My Hand, His Will This functions the same as the Archfey's Beguiling Defense feature. * Splendorous Visions This feature will function as the Archfey's Dark Delirium feature. The visions within the creature's mind are not of a misty realm, but of a lavish palace that they cannot navigate. This feature does not require concentration. At the end of the 1 minute duration, targets get another saving throw. If this throw is failed, the effect becomes permanent until a remove curse spell is cast on the creature, the charmed or frightened effect is removed, or they suffer damage. The effect will also end when it is used on another creature. The Grey Wraiths – drains, madness Custom spell list * 1st Tasha's Hideous Laughter, Dissonant Whispers * 2nd Phantasmal Force, Levitate * 3rd Sending, Bestow Curse * 4th Phantasmal Killer, Confusion * 5th Passwall, Telekinesis Features: * Whispers of the Dead This feature functions similar to the Great Old One's Awakened Mind, though the function is not telepathic. Words must be spoken, but can be heard by any target within 30 feet of you. You don’t need to share a language with it, but it must be able to understand at least one language. * Necrotic Intervention This feature functions the same as the Great Old One's Entropic Ward feature. * One Foot in the Grave This feature will function similarly to the Great Old One's Thought Shield Feature, except the Sorcerer has resistance to Necrotic damage instead of Psychic damage. * Borrow the Flesh This feature functions very similarly to the Great Old One's Create Thrall. Instead of simply charming a creature though, the effect forces a spirit from the Grey into the touched creature's body. The creature's abilities are unchanged, and the spirit that inhabits the body is subservient to the caster (it operates as a charmed creature would). The same conditions apply to this effect as they do to Create Thrall. The Sorcerer is not telepathically linked with the creature or spirit, however, though the creature can always hear and understand the words spoken by the caster as long as they are on the same plane of existence. Category:Classes